isekai_quartetfandomcom-20200215-history
Isekai Girls Talk
Isekai Girls Talk (異世界ガールズ♡トーク, Isekai gāruzu tōku) is the ending of Isekai Quartet Season 1, performed by (who voices Albedo), (who voices Aqua), (who voices Emilia) and (who voices Tanya von Degurechaff). Kanji Lyrics 「あのね、みんなでひとつやってみたいことがあったの」 「なにかしら？」 「みんなでお茶とか飲みながらお話ししたいなって」 「それはあれね　女子会ってやつね！」 「女子会というには癖のあるメンツだが」 「いいわよ　やりましょう　その女子会」 「では自慢のチョコレートを用意しようではないか」 「素晴らしいわ！楽しみね」 「ところで……」 「うん？」 「その”女子会”って何かな？」 知らない話が多すぎる でも分かってなくても知っているフリ 経験不足悟らせない ゼロから始める女子力アップ ハーフエルフも悪魔も女神も幼女も経験不足 にっちもさっちもいかない膠着状態 ぶきっちょ感情　思わず絶叫 もう異世界ってことで楽しもうじゃない 世界平和も　国の未来も　今の私たちには関係ない 美味しいおやつさえあれば　それなり普通に楽しいね あれやこれやと恋バナしたり　ずっとガールズトーク展開中 こんな時間も悪くない　たまにはいいかもね それじゃまたね来週　バーイバイ！ この先はFULLバージョンのみ 「ふむ、たまにはこういうのも悪くないな」 「本当、これすごーくおいしい」 「もっと食べたくなるわねってちょっと、そんなにがっつかないでよ」 「別にがっついてなんかいないわよ」 「いいえ。みんなより1個多く食べてたわよね？」 「あなたも大きいものばかり選んでいたのを知ってますわよ」 「ぐうううう」 「あ、これもすごーくおいしい」 「貴君、本当にマイペースだな……」 かしましいから程遠い やることなすことすべてバラバラ 常識まるでかち合わない この残念な会に祝福を 魔法もスキルも道具もチートも役に立たない どうにもこうにも打つ手が見えないお手上げ状態 爆発感情 説得失敗 異世界だから仕方がないない！ ちょっと微妙な空気なっても　甘いもので笑顔取り戻せ おやつだけは別腹　やっぱりそこにはあらがえない！ あれもこれもとお口パクパク　やっぱガールズトーク延長中 こんな時間も悪くない！？　やっぱりイイんじゃない？ ケンカしてても時間が経てば　お互い会う理由を探し出す 女子会の名のもとに集え　今日はどんなおやつにする？ なんてことない会話が楽しい　これぞガールズトークエンドレス こんな時間が楽しいね　とってもイイんじゃない？ それじゃまたね来週　バイバイ source: https://www.animesonglyrics.com/isekai-quartet/isekai-girlstalk Hiragana Lyrics Romaji Lyrics "ano ne, minna de hitotsu yatte mitai koto ga atta no" "nanikashira?" "minna de ocha to ka nominagara ohanashi shitai natte" "sore wa are ne joshikai tte yatsu ne!" "joshikai to iu ni wa kuse no aru mentsu da ga" "ii wa yo yarimashou sono joshikai" "de wa jiman no chokoreeto wo youi shiyou de wa nai ka" "subarashii wa! tanoshimi ne" "tokoro de……" "un?" "sono "joshikai" tte nani kana?" Shiranai hanashi ga oosugiru Demo wakattenakutemo shitteiru furi Keiken busoku satorasenai Zero kara hajimeru joshiryoku appu Haafu erufu mo akuma mo megami mo youjo mo keiken fusoku Nicchi mo sacchi mo ikanai kouchaku joutai Bukiccho kanjou omowazu zekkyou Mou isekai tte koto de tanoshimou janai Sekai heiwa mo kuni no mirai mo ima no watashitachi ni wa kankei nai Oishii oyatsu sae areba sore nari futsuu ni tanoshii ne Are ya kore ya to koibana shitari zutto gaaruzutooku tenkaichuu Konna jikan mo warukunai tamani wa ii kamo ne Sore ja mata ne raishuu baaibai! 'fumu, tamani wa kō yū no mo waruku nai na' 'hontō, kore sugōku oishī' 'motto tabetakunaru wa ne tte chotto, sonna ni gattsukanaide yo' 'betsu ni gattsuite nanka inai wa yo' 'īe. minna yori ikko ōku tabeteta wa yo ne?' 'anata mo ōkī mono bakari erande ita no o shittemasu wa yo' 'gū uuu' 'a, kore mo sugōku oishī' 'kikun, hontō ni mai peisu dana… … ' Kashimashī kara hodotōi Yaru koto nasu koto subete barabara Jōshiki marude kachiawanai Kono zannen na kai ni shukufuku o Mahō mo sukiru mo dōgu mo chīto mo yaku ni tatanai Dō ni mo kō ni mo utsu te ga mienai oteage jōtai Bakuhatsu kanjō Settoku shippai I sekai da kara shikata ga nai nai! Chotto bimyō na kūki natte mo amai mono de egao torimodose Oyatsu dake wa betsubara yappari soko ni wa aragaenai! Are mo kore mo to o kuchi pakupaku yappa gāruzu tōku enchō-chū Konna jikan mo waruku nai!? yappari ī n ja nai? Kenka shitete mo jikan ga tate ba o tagai au riyū o sagashidasu Joshi kai no na no moto ni tsudoe kyō wa donna oyatsu ni suru? Nan te koto nai kaiwa ga tanoshī Kore zo gāruzu tōku endoresu Konna jikan ga tanoshī ne tottemo ī n ja nai? Sore ja mata ne raishū bai bai source: https://www.animesonglyrics.com/isekai-quartet/isekai-girlstalk English Translation Category:Musics